Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cooling systems and more particularly, to methods and apparatus for cooling electronic components.
Description of the Related Art
Some known electronic components generate waste heat energy when energized. This heat energy should be removed to mitigate a potential for component overheating and subsequent malfunction. Computer systems typically include a number of such components, or waste heat sources, that include, but are not limited to, printed circuit boards, mass storage devices, power supplies, and processors. For example, one personal computer system may generate 100 watts to 150 watts of waste heat and some larger computers with multiple processors may generate 250 watts of waste heat. Some known computer systems include a plurality of such larger, multiple-processor computers that are configured into rack-mounted components, and then are subsequently positioned within a racking system. Some known racking systems include 40 such rack-mounted components and such racking systems will therefore generate as much as 10 kilowatts of waste heat. Moreover, some known data centers include a plurality of such racking systems.
Some known data centers include methods and apparatus configured to facilitate waste heat removal from a plurality of racking systems. Moreover, some known data centers include a plurality of racking systems that have a plurality of configurations that are non-uniform with respect to component density and usage such that each racking system generates waste heat at a non-uniform rate as compared to the remainder of the racking systems. In such data centers, application of uniform heat removal methods and apparatus to such non-uniform waste heat generation sources may not be fully efficient and effective in waste heat removal.
In many computer rooms, cooling air carrying waste heat from the racking systems is vented to the room ambient air above the racking systems. At the same time, an air handling system for the room draws air out of the room through vents in the ceiling or walls of the room, thereby maintaining a steady-state flow of air in the room. Before the exit air carrying the waste racking system reaches the vents, the exit air from the racking systems mixes with the room ambient air. Some of the waste heat from the exit air is transferred into the room ambient air, which causes the ambient temperature in the room to rise and may create short-cycling and other inefficiencies in cooling of the racking systems.